the new girls in forks
by GuitarGirlxoxo
Summary: take the mediators Suze and Twilight's Bella. and place them both in Forks. with Vampires, werewolves and now.. GHOSTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot so I do not own the mediator. Sadly. I am also not Stephanie Meyer so I do not own twilight. DAMN!**

**Prologue:**

Suze:

"Suzy, darling, we're moving to forks!" my mother cried happily. It was the first time I'd seen her so happy in ages. Why she was happy about moving to a wet, drizzly town I do not know.

I knew this was coming, though. Since my step dad, Andy died in a car crash, last February, my mom had been planning upheaval. New York, where my dad died, in the park held bad memories, so not matter how much I begged we weren't going back there. I would miss all my friends here in California, but with Andy's death we weren't going to stay for long.

I didn't want to move.

Bella:

"Mom, it's ok. I know you miss Phil. I'll go live with Charlie – I mean Dad – it won't be that bad." I lied, but I had always been a bad liar, but since I had said it so many times even _I _believed what I was saying. My mom didn't though.

"But you hate Forks, you hate rain!" My mother protested in anguish. I did hate Forks, but I couldn't stay and make my mother unhappy. Besides, I had a feeling Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. Well, that's what my parents think.

In truth I was dreading Forks. I hated the rain. I hated the cold. But I hated making my mother unhappy more. And even though I loved the sun. And I loved the heat. I loved my mom more.

A/N so as you can see, hey are both moving to a small town called Forks, coincidence? NO!

**(Suze has not met Jesse yet, just to let you know!) =] **


	2. Chapter 1: clouded skies, clouded minds

**A/N I do not own twilight (sadly) or the mediator (also sadly). **

**BIIG thanks to PrettyOdd95 you are my first reviewer! **

**Anyone who reviews and has a fanfic will have their fanfic recommended and I will review it! (lame bribe I know, but you love reviews right? RIGHT!)**

Chapter one: clouded skies, clouded minds

Suze:

As I checked in my bag I looked at the floor nervously. My mom had flown a week before me to get the house ready. It wasn't the first time I had flown alone, and I had no problem with flying, I just didn't want to uproot myself again.

I entered the departure lounge with just my Kate Spade bag. The very bag that Spike, the aptly named cat had clawed through. Good times, good times.

"OOOH! Shops!" I cried happily and people turned to stare. Did I say that out loud? I shrugged and headed to the makeup store. I would need a bronzing powder to keep up my tan. (**A/N I so would NOT do that). **I picked up a bronzing kit and walked over to the till. I handed over the fresh, crisp twenty-dollar bill to the woman behind it and smiled pleasantly at her.

A few minutes later my flight was called. (**A/N I know this isn't possible, but who wants to read three hours of sitting? Well I do NOT want to write it) **I fastened my seatbelt for take-off, feeling a little sick.

I was going to be the new girl again. The one everyone stared at. The freak who was late to class because she was out kicking ghost butt all night. Did I mention that? That I frequently kick ghost butt? No? Well I do.

And I saw a ghost board the plane. At first I was like what? Then I remembered – I'm the mediator, it's my job to lead lost souls to their final destination, yes, free of charge etcetera. What a fun job!

It is a horrible job. It has nearly killed me a couple of times. Most recently I got a pillar chucked at my head my some girl who offed herself over this (admittedly cute) guy. (**A/N instead of book two) **It hit my head pretty hard. I was out cold for a while

I suck the earphones from my I-pod in my ears and turned on Paramore. I saw the ghost walk over towards my seat.

"Are you Susannah Simon? The guard told me to come and see you in forks, and to follow you wherever you go. I am Jesse. " The voice whispered and aside from a slight roll of his R's his voice was flat and accented. YAY! A STALKER GHOST!!! I opened the notepad and left on the seat beside me. On it was a note for him to read.

_Look, leave me alone. I already have to move I don't need some random stalker following me. _

He read it aloud and raised his eyebrow slightly. It had a scar through it. It wasn't disfiguring, it only added to his (inhuman) beauty. Well, at least I didn't have an ugly ghost stalker! Oh God, am I really that shallow? I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I don't care if it is rude to fall asleep in front of hot ghosts. I woke up at 5am to catch this flight, I was tired!

Bella:

"Hello dear." The friendly woman behind the check in desk smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "Hi." I mumbled, handing her my passport.

"Funny place to go on holiday, is Forks." She said kindly, putting a tag around the handles on my bags.

"I'm moving to live with my dad." I muttered, staring at the floor.

"Oh yes! Silly me, we do have a lot of people moving to Forks, especially paler ones like yourself!" the woman giggled, obviously remembering one of the people who she had seen move to Forks. I had no idea who she was on about,

"Well, you're all set. I know you'll love it in Forks. Take care pet!" she smiled happily at me, I smiled and waved back.

Whilst this woman was kind, and meant well, I saw the falseness in her voice. No one, NO ONE could love Forks. It was a wet town, the wettest in the continental US. The sun rarely shone over it. Charlie – Dad, I mean – did though. Or he loved the memory of the family he had when I was little, in Forks. He had never remarried. He had never moved on.

I hugged my mom goodbye as I headed towards the departure lounge.

"Call me, when you arrive." She whispered stroking my hair, "Love you Bells."

"I love you too mom."

I sat waiting in the airport for a few hours before my flight was called. I walked over to the queue and I fought back the nerves. I didn't mind flying; I wasn't looking forward to the hour's drive from Port Angeles with Charlie.

I sat facing the window, and in my head I said goodbye to Phoenix. Goodbye sun, goodbye heat, goodbye cacti, goodbye palm trees. I promise I'll be back soon enough. As we took off, I couldn't keep from crying.

I already missed my home. I hated Forks; I hated the rain. I loved Phoenix; I loved the sun. What good could come of moving to a town like Forks?

Suze:

When the plane landed, it was raining. I sighed deeply. It always rained in Forks. I would miss the heat. Jesse was still beside me. I decided it was best not to talk to him. If I got caught yelling at thin air, I might be banned from Washington, and therefore Forks.

I grabbed my bags off the carousel and shoved them on a trolley. I pushed them out to meet my mom. She was talking animatedly to a man in his late thirties, early forties.

"I have a daughter who's seventeen too!" I heard my mom laugh happily. It was the first time she'd been happy in so long. I pushed the trolley over to my mom. She was too engrossed in her conversation to notice me. I coughed loudly but she carried on talking.

"Mom!" I cried, "Mom!"

"Oh! Hello Suzy! Charlie has a daughter the same age as you! Her name's Bella, she'll be in some of your classes at school!" my mom said happily. It was good to see her happy. Charlie waved at me.

"Yes, in fact here she comes now, her flight arrived just before yours did, her bag went missing." Charlie waved at a small girl, with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. she tripped over her trolley and Charlie took it off her.

"Bells, this is Suze. She's starting your school too!" he grinned enthusiastically at her.

"Hi." She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Hey Bella!" I smiled cheerfully at her. She smiled awkwardly back at me. She seemed nice, if a little shy. I hoped we'd be friends, I needed all the friends I could get.

Bella:

My arrival in forks did not have the best of starts. The airport I flew from put my luggage on a different flight to Forks to mine. A later one. I had to wait there, with no luggage for two hours. People came and went from later flights and I stood there still.

Then when I came out Charlie was talking to a woman. There was a girl around my age there too. She was tall, with tanned and highlighted light brown hair, she had green eyes and a Hollywood smile. I expected her to be vile and mean, but she wasn't. She was actually pretty nice.

It was raining as we drove back. We spent most of the journey in an awkward silence, listening to the rain. The rain was heavy and poured the whole drive to my new home, it showed no signs of stopping.

"You remember where your room is right, Bells?" Charlie asked me as I walked in. I nodded. He carried my bags up to my room and dumped them near my dresser. I sat on the floor unpacking. Clothes I wore mid-winter in Phoenix were to think and permeable for summer in forks. I pulled out sweater after sweater, folding them neatly and placing them in the drawers. It was so much colder here.

I pulled out my black parka and hung it over my door. I would need it in the morning, it would, no doubt, rain. I regretted not bringing more coats. Forks was even wetter than I had remembered it. This was not a god thing.

It dawned on me. I was here to stay.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome home!

**A/N: massive thanks to my ONLY REVIEWERS PrettyOdd95 and Ithileon! Remember reviewers get mentioned and thanked and if you have any fanfics up I'll review and mention them here! Now enjoy the next chapter! If any of you amazing people have put me on story alert or whatever, then please, please, please review! I will love you eternally! And so will my cat! Oh and can anyone tell me what Suze's mom's name is please? Thanks!**

**GG xxx**

Chapter 2: welcome home!

Suze:

So far Forks has been wet, rainy, cold and wet. All in all: Fun. Not. No fun at all really. I close my eyes and begin to wonder, how in only two hours a small town like Forks could impose such a negative impression on me. Maybe it's the ghost in my bedroom.  
No, Jesse was not satisfied with appearing behind me everywhere on the plane. I now have discovered he was killed in my bedroom. I think. He has _odd_ tastes in music too. He'd laughed at my stack of CDs. Hysterically.  
"What did you do that for?" I hissed at him, my green eyes penetrating him. Or so I thought. My eyes are about as penetrating as Algae. Also my loathing stare was about as scary as fluffy bunny rabbits. I may not look scary but, I can kick ghost butt. I enjoy kicking ghost butt to a certain degree.  
"Well, you were ignoring me. I had to get your attention somehow." He shrugged, "although I do apologize for laughing quedira. "  
"What did you just call me?" I growled angrily at him, my cheeks flaming red with rage.  
"Hush now, Quedira, it is nothing bad." He responded looking out the window into the rain, "I see you are upset, I will go and we can continue this conversation once you have settled in." He shimmered and then disappeared. Oh God. As if moving to the wettest place in the continental US wasn't enough. Now I had to put up with a ghost. Albeit a hot one. Called Jesse. Talk about cowboy!  
I sighed and flopped back on to my bed. I was unpacked and with nothing to keep me busy I could really cry. No tears came. But my dad did.  
"Suzy, it's sad what happened but it was for the best." He whispered, stroking my hair back away from my face.  
"Andy dying, the one person who has made mom happy since your death dying is SAD? Dad she hasn't been in this much pain since you died." I hissed under my breath. These ghosts were really annoying me today.  
"I was talking about the move to Forks, honey." He replied, an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh." I whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek, "Daddy!" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me to stop the tears.  
"It's okay, Suzy, it's okay."  
and I believed him.

Bella:

I know this move was to make my mom happy, but, I wondered, who would take care of her now?  
Phil of course. He was a nice guy I suppose. And he could look after my mom pretty well. But I would miss the responsibility of it. I was so used to being like the parent, how would I fit in with Charlie?  
"Bella, we going to the diner for dinner since it's your first night." Charlie called up the stairs. I put on my black parka and knee high converse. I headed down the stairs carefully, tripped on thin air on the last step. I landed on my bum with a thud.  
"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked me, pulling me up. I nodded and straightened myself up. He swung the door open, and there, on the drive was a red chevy truck. I gasped in excitement.  
"How much?" I asked Charlie, deciding not to freak out over it, it was only a car, just in case it cost too much.  
" I brought it for you." Charlie mumbled and I hugged him tightly. Things in Forks were looking up. I had a truck!  
"Mind if I drive?" I asked him, my eyes eager and wide with anticipation.  
"Yeah, you can drive." He replied sitting in the passenger seat.  
I turned the key in the ignition and drove off. I knew Forks pretty well, I'd spent almost every summer here. It was a good car, it just didn't go over 60mph. That was okay, though. I didn't really like going fast anyway.  
We pulled up outside the diner and Suze was waiting with her mom. This wasn't going to turn into a date- except -for -the –two- seventeen –year- olds with their parents was it? I hoped not. I _really _hoped not. Suze sent me a look which showed she feared the same thing.  
"Dad, I still have unpacking to do, and I've got school in the morning. I need sleep." I said slowly. His face grew more and more animated by the second. He began running towards Suze's mom. She smiled and patted the table she sat at. It was a table for four. They _had _planned this. Suze's tanned face turned red and she faced the window, embarrassed as I was.  
"Oh God, I so would rather kick ghost butt than this!" she mumbled under her breath. What? Did she say ghost butt?  
"Did you say something?" I asked Suze, confused. I was so sure she had something about ghosts. So sure.  
"No, why do you ask?" she asked me her eyebrows raised.  
"I just – I don't know – I thought I heard you say something about ghosts." I replied, still confused and my expression mirrored hers.

What was she hiding?

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but the two (awsomesauce) people who reviewed wanted updates. And also I love the way I ended this. I'm an awful writer I know, but the chapter ending was dramatic right? Right? (say yes in a REVIEW or say no, just review please I will luurve you forever!)**

**Big Lurve GGxx (my name isn't gg I just prefer GG btw XD) **


	4. Chapter 3: first impressions of Eric

A/N: Thanks you so, so much for reviewing PrettyOdd95! Honestly, that review made me so happy and fuzzy I was just like eeee! Thanks to Ithelion for reviewing short and sweet lol! Thank you GrayWalker for reviewing (if I forgot any numbers on the end, sorry) I'm glad you like it! Thanks Sally for reviewing! And a massive thanks to emzigale07, I was amazed by your review I am glad you found it well blended and hard to constructively criticize! Thanks for telling me what Suze's mom's name is! Check out all of emzigale07's stories if you like Robin Hood, I am so sure you will love them! Sorry for a lack of updates the last few weeks, I was grounded, then went to Cornwall for a week. Sorry it's a short one!

Chapter 3: first impressions.

Suze:

Oh damn. She knows. That is not good. So now I have to go to a new school, deal with my Mom's rush on the chief of police(and considering what I do involves a bit of B & E occasionally, not good) and NOW I have someone onto me. Forks is not looking up.

I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. It was a pale pink, left over from the old people who lived here. My old four poster bed had been left at home. In a way I missed it. Sure I hated it, but it was my life in Carmel. All my friends. Cee-Cee, Adam I even missed Kelly. I pulled my Dad's T-shirt closer to me, and inhaled the smell, it was fading, but somehow a ghost of the smell remained. A ghost, so ironic. I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep.

I was awoken, not by sunlight streaming through my window likein California, but by my Mother running into my room yelling at me I was going to be late. Hastily, I pulled on a purple and black tartan print skirt, with a black sweater and purple ballet pumps. I straightened my light brown hair and pulled on the silver locket that was a gift from Cee-Cee and Adam. It was circular and had the three amigos engraved on the outside of it. I dusted bronzer over my face and put on some pink lip gloss. I grabbed the school bag I had packed the night before and left the room.

My mom sat at the kitchen table, she held a mug of coffee in her hand and a bowl of cereal was opposite her on the other side of the table.

"I made you breakfast, honey." She smiled sadly at me. I grinned back at her and ate my cereal. Was my Mom dating Charlie going to be a bad thing? If it made her happy than no. I could put up with being more careful kicking ghost butt if it guaranteed my mother's happiness. She deserved it, after all both her husbands had died. I knew it was going to be third time lucky.

I headed outside and began the five minute walk to the Forks high school. Luckily I was wearing my parka, or I would have been soaked. Five minutes later, though, I was soaked. Bella pulled up in her truck just as I entered the school grounds.

"I called you to offer a ride. Want one tomorrow?" she asked. My face reddened and I nodded.

Today couldn't get any worse. I hoped.

Bella:

I woke up to rain. Forcing a smile on my face, strictly for Charlie, to hide the nerves I got ready. I pulled on a red sweater and a pair of jeans. A cute red Alice-band to co-ordinate my outfit. I tugged on red high tops.

I went down stairs and ate my cereal, then I went outside to brave the rain. In the two minutes outside before I was in the car, I was the wettest I'd ever been in my life. Well, I mean by rain.

I began driving up to school, and considered stopping to collect Suze. I didn't want to walk in on my first day alone. I drove round to the address Helen had given Charlie and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Helen, I was wondering whether Suze wanted a lift today."

" Hi, I'm sorry, you just missed her. Tomorrow maybe."

Looks like I'm facing the masses alone, then. I knew I wouldn't fit in, as with my old school. But I was nice to pretend in my head I would. You can do this, I told myself, for mom. I started the car back up and drove to the school.

As I pulled up beside the school, I saw Suze approach.

"I called you to offer a ride. Want one tomorrow?" I asked, smiling at her. She blushed and nodded. I got out of the car and walked in with her. Grateful I wasn't alone.

A greasy haired boy approached us both.

"Hi I'm Eric, so you two are new here. Which one of you wants the interview first?"

He grinned at us and Suze rolled her eyes.

"I don't want…" I began speaking, but Suze interrupted me.

"Look, neither of us want the interview ok? It's hard enough fitting in without being advertised." She smiled at Eric, "Have a good day!" and then left me to walk to English with him. He turned to me.

"Well, I don't mind, you're prettier anyway." He smiled, at me.

You really couldn't make it up.


	5. Chapter 4: mike meets his match

Thank you so much to my reviewers: Dearbhal, thank you so much you were like the first revuiewer for this chapter! Cahbigaski thanks for reviewing! Emzigale07 I thank you so much for your amazing review and I'm definitely spell checking and proof reading! PrettyOdd95, thanks for reviewing its awesomesauce that you do every chapter! Ashley Volturi, thanks for reviewing! And thanks to asdfghjkl for reviewing. And no, your eyes do not deceive you, this is a new chapter. Sorry for lack of updates, I just keep loosing ideas as I'm about to write them down.

**Chapter 4: Mike meets his match**

Suze:

"That slime ball. Plus he is so annoying!" I hissed as we walked away. Bella laughed happily, in agreement with me. If she didn't think anything was weird with me, she wouldn't keep thinking I was a freak who could talk to ghosts. I hoped. What I didn't count on, was having the same English class as a mind reading vampire.

I walked into English and the teacher waved me over to the only empty seat in the room. At the desk next to it, sat a tall, pale boy. With bronze hair and golden eyes. he was impossibley beautiful, in a completely an utterly obvious way. Not my usual type. He smiled awkwardly at me as I sat down beside him.

"Edward, explain to Susannah where we are in withering heights in case she hasn't read it."

"Yes, sir," he responded in a in a silky smooth voice that was so delicious on my ears. Edward turned to me, and whispered, "Hello, I am Edward Cullen. And you must be Susannah Simon." Then I saw his skin, and eyes close up and I knew. I knew what he was. But did he know what I was?

"Call me Suze, Edward." My heart pounded in my chest, he was a vampire. A surprisingly tame one. And he hadn't pounced on anyone else in the room. I was suddenly conscious of my heart hammering in my chest, and the blood associated with it. The lure my blood must have. I lifted my hand up, my wrist in his face, to test it. Sure enough he flinched. He turned away from my hand and looked into my eyes.

"If you have a question, you can ask me."

"Um, I was wondering when I had to read the next chapter by."

"Next week, don't worry. Um excuse me, I have to look through my bag for something." He turned and I followed his gaze. There stood Jesse. So vampires can see ghosts!

Bella:

I went to lunch bored and embarrassed. A short girl with wild curly hair invited me to sit with her. I agreed as long as Suze could too.

She walked in slowly, cautious. Talking out the corner of her mouth to what was thin air. No one else seemed to notice though. Though the memory of what she had said before about ghosts came to mind. Nah, she was probably building up courage to sit with strangers I told myself. Okay, so she didn't seem shy busting on Eric earlier, but still.

"Hey Suze!" I called and her trance seemed to be broken. She grinned and waved and sat down next to me and Jessica.

"Hey, I'm Suze." She said, smiling at Angela. Angela smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You liking the rain?" she laughed. A shortish blonde boy approached us and stood behind Suze and me.

"Two, pretty new girls." He muttered under his breath. Eric ran up to us and shoved Mike out of the way.

"So, Susie baby, fancy dinner Friday night? I'll bring the keyboard and we can make sweet music." **(A/N I know Mike isn't THAT much of a sleazeball, but it's fun making Suze be mean to him!) **

I gasped and stared open mouth at Suze. She wasn't fazed. She did that California eye flick thing she does sighed and her top lip curled.

"What are you, delusional? It's Suze, but YOU can call me Susannah. And I am not a hoe. Are we clear, baby spike?" she hissed aggressively.  
"Oh, don't be like that honey!" Mike purred in what he thought was a seductive manner and he tripped over the stool. I smelt alcohol on his breath. Jessica leapt up.

"Mike, we need to talk." She said eyes filled with _love _for the sleazebag. Something was up with those two.

"I've been waiting for so long to hear that."

"So what is up with those two?" Suze asked Angela, a mischevious grin forming on her lips.

"Oh, well I shouldn't really say, but everyone knows and you'll find out soon enough in a school like this." Angela looked side to side, "Mike and Jessica went out, Mike took it pretty bad, and started drinking. They are on and off a lot. He has a problem with alcohol. But Jessica loves him still, but she doesn't want to keep on going out with him."

I mouthed oh. And Suze nodded. Then THEY walked in.

The first was stunning to the point of ridicularity. A tall pale girl with hair like rays of golden sun, she wore the latest fashions and she radiated an aura of beauty and confidence. Every boy in the room fantasised about her, every girl felt insecure and ugly in comparison. She thrived in the knowledge she was beautiful. Her eyes were wide and gold, a darker gold than her hair, they were bagged like she had slept in a thousand years. On her lips was the smirk of a girl reassured of her own beauty.

The next was a male. He was large in the extreme, tall and muscular. He was pale with golden eyes too, and his hair was as black as a moonless night. He filled the room with his presence, he grinned madly as he strode confidently to the table that was empty aside from the golden haired girl. He sat beside and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The third was another girl. She was pixie like and small. Her short, spiky hair was the colour of a raven's feather. She was deadly pale too, possibly even paler than the rest. She was tiny and skinny to the point of snapping. Her eyes were too, golden and her features were delicate. A tall blonde boy followed her, he reached for her hand as he walked in and she grasped it with out looking back. He had wild blonde hair and darker gold eyes. He again was amazingly beautiful. His eyes were wide. Afraid and cautious. He walked quickly glancing only at the pixie like girl in front of him who turned and smiled at him as they walked.

The fifth was the most beautiful. He had bronze messy hair that stuck up. He wore a soft smile on his face, as if he knew something no one else did. He was muscular and tall, but slightly weedy in comparison to the other two. His face was perfect, apart from the bags under his eyes. His soft looking lips were full and pink, his skin a flawless ivory. His high cheekbones set of the straight, angular set of his nose. His eyes were golden and deep, as if they had seen things that they really shouldn't. he was beautiful, like an angel, like a God. My mouth hung open and I whispered "who are they?"

Suze:

"Who are they?" Bella whispered in amazement. I turned to look, the Cullen boy was there with his friends. Angela didn't even to look.

"Oh the Cullens'? Well, the blonde ones are Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. They're twins. They live with Dr and Mrs Cullen, she's like they're aunt or something." Angela said, "And the big guy is Emmet Cullen, and the beautiful boy is Edward Cullen, the little girl is Alice Cullen. And they're all together. Edward's looking at you Bella!" She smiled at Bella and Bella blushed.

"Does he look mad?" she asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"No, he doesn't."Angela agreed with me and smiled sympathetically at Bella. Jeesh. She hadn't spoken to him yet.

Jesse was standing next to Edward, they seemed to be talking, Jesse sighed and pointed me. Edward's eyes widened. He shot a glance at me and met my eyes. I waved at him and he nodded back. Jesse threw his head back and laughed at something Edward had said. Jesse really was gorgeous. The last thing I need is to fall in love with a ghost though.

**Hey again, hope you liked it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: suze meets the devil

**Heya! Sorry, for such a slow update, I know, I suck! But now shout outs! Huge thanks to Emzigale07 for giving me such a nice (I know, my English teacher would kill me, but it was nice. I find nice a quite descriptive word in fact) review, spell check worked and the review really made me smile! Thanks to prettyodd95, for reviewing every chapter since the beginning, you are truly amazing, and I am greatly in awe of the fact you haven't yelled at me to update more often since chapter two! Thank you to Cahbigaski too for reviewing, like you have the past few chapters! Also thank you too Dearbhal for reviewing as usual, you do rock very much! Thank you to pinta08 I love knew reviewers! And last but not least, biiig thanks to Katoo, it does seem you like my story a fair bit = P !Okay my lovelies enjoy! Things are going to start happening in this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Suze and the devil (or a Mean Spirit, tee hee couldn't resist)**

Suze:

I walked to Bella's truck in a mood of boredom; school has that effect on me. I wasn't waiting for long before Bella came out.. She ran out to the car and her face was twisted in an expression of anger and sadness.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, and I was concerned, she was my first friend here and I actually care about my friends.

"He is HORRID!" she cried after several moments silence and she opened the car door, I leapt in, not wanting to be left stranded at school, with of course, rain clouds forming overhead.

"Who is?" I was intrigued. Bella was a sweet if shy person and not even Mike caused this reaction in her. Whoever 'he' was, must have done something terrible,

"Edward Cullen." She growled her voice a tone of anger and pain. She liked him!

"What did he do?"

"He spent the entire lesson glaring at me and holding his breath as if I smelt bad. He looked like I was about to shove a stake through his heart!" Oh if only she knew! I stifled laughter and turned to face out window.

"Give him a chance to explain, surely he can't be that bad. He was quite friendly in English…" I broke off, I knew I' said the wrong thing, Bella liked this guy, and he was so mean to her and nice to me. That's got to hurt. As she pulled up and dropped me off outside my house I saw her fighting away tears.

When I walked into my room however, I was the one feeling more than a little agitate. Grr, Jesse!

"Hello Quedira." He purred as I walked into my room. I will admit my heart skipped a beat, which was stupid since I had no idea what Quedira meant. I just had a feeling it was good. I wouldn't admit THAT though.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, hoping scorn laced my voice like eyelet lace on a wedding dress.

"Oh, Susannah. If you knew you wouldn't be worried about nicknames." He sighed, his big brown eyes filed with sadness and apologies.

"What don't I know? I asked warily, this couldn't be good.

"There was a car crash Susannah. Three students from your school died."

Bella:

I leapt out of the car as I pulled up beside my house. I ran inside and up the stairs and chucked myself head first onto the bed. I buried my face in the pillows and tried to avoid thinking. This was an impossible task.

Why doesn't he like me? Why was he so rude to me? Do I smell bad? I sniffed my hair to answer the third question; it was the only one I'd get answered any time soon. My hair smelled nice. Of summer. Of phoenix. And of sunshine. Was he afraid of the sun? Would it kill him like some kind of vampire? I thought briefly, but I shook my head. How ridiculous would that be? Your answer is very.

Of course I was let out of my own personal hell and into another one a second later. My phone rang and Brendon Urie from panic at the disco began telling me to pick up the phone. I obliged, it would be rude not to.

"Oh my God Bella!" Jessica cried down the phone. She sounded like she was crying.

"What is it Jessica?" I asked, trying very hard to sound caring. I just wasn't in the mood right now; I mean she'd probably gotten back together with Mike or something stupid like that.

"There was a crash, my neighbour, he's – he's!" she gasped sobbing heavily. I take back everything, this sounded serious. Oh God, what's happened? What if it was something serious? What if Edward was hurt? Why was I worried about Edward? He was rude and mean!

"What happened to your neighbour Jessica?"

"Him, his girlfriend and his best mate are dead! He's dead Bella! I knew him my whole life!"

This was big! Really big. I hadn't known them of course, but it was still kind of depressing, I mean people had died. That in it's self was terrible. And someone so close to a friend.

"Oh God. Oh God, I'm so sorry Jess! Go run a hot bath, calm yourself down, relax, I'm here for you." I soothed into the phone. In light of the tragedy, my Edward Cullen situation, seemed completely irrelevant.

Suze:

"Jesse, tell me you're kidding me! Flip, I can't deal with a bunch of dead teenagers!" I shrieked. Oh my God!

"Susannah how do you know they will be ghosts?" he asked, raising the eyebrow with the scar on up.

" I have two theories: One, mediator's intuition. Two, sod's law dictates when something could go wrong, it will. Take your pick cowboy." I hissed, pacing up and down my room.

"I can see you are very stressed so I choose not to take offence at that Susannah. But I am not a cowboy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, what the hell am I going to do?" I practically screamed at him. He stroked my cheek and calmed me down.

"I do not know. But you are very wise, I am sure you will do the right thing." He said and I nodded once.

After all they might not come back as ghosts. They might be perfectly content dying so young. They might have been suicidal. Well, who am I kidding? No one. I was thinking this as three beautiful teenagers appeared in my room. They just appeared. Not too weird. Oh, did I mention they glowed? Well they did.

Bella:

I wasn't sure what to stress over first, Edward Cullen's more than disproval of me, or the deaths of three strangers. So I thought of neither.

I thought of the relationship appearing between my dad, Charlie and Helen. They seemed to work well together. Charlie was like me, quite and reserved, and Helen seemed nice and friendly. They got on well. I wonder if my dad had finally found a replacement for my mom. He had never gotten over their split. Something that my mother found almost frightening. I suppose that was understandable.

If they did become an item though, I hoped it wouldn't cause any disturbance between me and Suze. She was my first friend in Forks, I didn't want to lose her. But if it meant my dad was happy, then I guess I could deal.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my pillow. I cried, long and hard, about moving to a new town, miles away from my home. I cried about Edward hating me. I cried about the death of three teenagers so close to home. And I cried about the fact that I was still _wet_, even after being inside for an hour or so. It seemed you were never really dry in Forks. This was not a comforting fact. It was a rather saddening one.

Suze:

"We want to know why we died." The tallest boy said. He probed Jesse and I with his large blue eyes, looking for signs of unease I'm sure. He found none.

"Look, I don't know why you died, I just moved here, I've never seen you before in my life!" I responded, trying to stay calm. I don't normally get scared by ghosts, but something seemed – off with these guys. Something other than them being dead.

"Look, we want answers, and you're the only one who's gonna give us them. We just want to know, please." The girl asked, she was younger than the rest, by about a year or two. She was small, with dark hair and pale skin – only made paler by the fact she was glowing ethereally. She was pretty and looked kind. Her wide eyes were sad and alone. The boy who hadn't spoken took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

A tear dripped down her cheek and she stifled a sob. I knew then they didn't deserve to die, but what could I do? I couldn't time travel and save them.


	7. Chapter 6: complications and confusions

**A/N: Thank **y**ou to all my reviewers: thank you Cahbigaski, for telling me how to spell Quedira, and I'm glad you liked it! Thank you PrettyOdd95, yes Brendon Urie is VERY hot =P, thanks for reviewing as you always do! Thank you Dearbhal for reviewing always appreciated! Thanks Katoo, that was a very amusing review! (hey that kind of rhymed!) And thank you to emzigale07 for another insightful, nice (very, very descriptive word) and well-balanced review! And for those of you reading this who haven't reviewed, please, please do! It will be much appreciated! Heck, I might even start updating faster!**

Chapter 6: complications and confusions.

Suze:

"Please, please help us. May didn't deserve to die, none of us did, we just want to know what happened to us. Please!" the boy who hadn't spoken whispered and held the girl, May, closely. He kissed her forehead and made soothing noises as she sobbed.

"I honestly would love to help you. But I don't know what I can do!" I cried in annoyance. Nothing peeves me of on a bad day than an overly persistent ghost. I mean come on, you're dead, and I'm going to help you, so shut the hell up! I didn't say that though. Instead I said.

"Well something's fishy here. I'm talking fishier than Andy's seafood medley." I said whipping round to face Jesse, "Jesse, if you don't mind can you please take the tall dude to the spectral plane or whatever? I wanna talk to these guys alone."

That, of course was my first mistake.

"Of course Querida." Jesse whispered in his velvety smooth voice and I went weak at the knees again. He led the tall boy out of the room.

"And don't listen at the door! I called out to them." The moment they left the room, the both of them looked less afraid.

"So, you, cute guy, what's your name?" I asked him and he blinked twice before responding.

"My name is Josh," He whispered, "The one out there is Kyle."

"Okay then Josh, what do you reckon happened?"

"I know what happened to us." May piped up, blinking away tears.

"What?" I asked, in a tone I hoped was caring, I didn't want to scare her out of telling me answers if it meant I got rid of the ghosts.

"Kyle killed us."

Bella:

I wiped away my tears and opened my eyes wide. It was lonely in my little bedroom. But my little bedroom was my sole place of comfort in this small town. It was my own.

I thumbed through my book, pride and prejudice, and began reading on any page. I could most likely quote the whole book, but that never stopped me reading it. It was a classic love story and one I adored. It was perfect for escapism, as far as I was concerned.

I went down stairs and cooked dinner for Charlie. He couldn't cook, as much as he tried. I put steak in the oven and began boiling the potatoes. I did my homework as I waited for the food to cook. The busier I was the less I thought about Edward.

(**A/N;: Bella won't be in the next chapter and this one as much, because it's more about Suze and the ghosts, and writing about Bella cooking is really as fun as writing about Suze inravelling a murder mystery! But she'll be back, and in parts later on and in a sequel (if I do one) chances are Bella will have more limelight and stuff. Any way …REVIEW!!! Also any suggestions on whether to do a sequel and whether to skip to where Edward leaves in new moon will be appreciated. Because I think there might be four to six chapters left in this one (including he epilogue. I know I should have put all this at the end but the whole Bella thing fit more under Bella's part! Sorry! On with the story.)**

**(A/N I mean it!)**

**(A/N really!)**

Suze:

"May, I'm not saying your lying or anything. But that is a really serious accusation! I need proof!" I said, getting up and pacing across my room. This was too much!

"I know, I know!" she cried, "But I saw him messing with Josh's car. And he laughed when we were crashing!" May was crying again.

If what May was saying was true, and the severity of her voice was hard to doubt, Kyle had murdered two people and committed suicide. But why?

"Why would he do that?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak and Josh butted in for her.

"He thinks I stole May from him. He hates me. And he hates May too, he hates her for leaving him."

"Don't you just hate the over jealous ex?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She didn't pick it up and nodded once.

"This is serious, look, I'm going to have to check it out for myself okay? Where did you crash?"

"Out by the forest. We collided with a tree." Josh said, his eyes filling with hurt at the memory of it. I didn't blame him. If I'd died in a crash at the fault of my best friend – or should I say Ex-Best friend – and then been asked about it by some sarcastic teenager less than two hours later, I'd be pretty emotional too. I patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Well," I said awkwardly "Hamlet will avenge your death."

"Hamlet avenged his father's death because he was murdered by his uncle to marry his fathers wife and become and then his father's ghost came to him, and told him to avenge his father's death." May muttered shyly.

"Look, don't kill the sarcasm, 'kay?" I replied with a shrug.


	8. Chapter 7: True blood

Heey babes! I want to thank the last chapters lovely reviewers CahBigaski, PrettyOdd95 and wordbird for reviewing, you guys are amazing. And also thank you to people who have kept up with the story, but who forgo to review last time. I love you al anyways! And I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. Hit me if you wish *HEY YOU! Put down that baseball bat, I said sorry! *! Anyway I was gonna say words, but I did forget. Oh yeah! Read emzigale's robin hood stories robin hood lovers! You will adore them I'm sure!

Chapter 7: True Blood

Alice: (ooh la la Alice!)

_It's dark, really dark, and he's walking towards me, he wears a hostile expression, and it scares me more than it should. Handsome, young and glowing. He seems different, not human. Not vampire. What is he? I catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror on the far wall, I'm not me. I'm the new girl from school. It's different to my other visions then. Then it hits me._

_He's a ghost._

"_No! No!" I plead, begging, but not for myself, "Not Jesse! No! Please! Jesse you can't take him! He does things! He's strong, Jesse!" I'm screaming, praying that the ghost will take mercy on me but he doesn't he just laughs. Throws his head back and laughs. The other ghost, I'm guessing Jesse, is whispering Quedira, hush, It's my time._

_His time for what? He's dead!_

_The other ghost who isn't Jesse laughs again and points at me. "Silly Girl!" he laughs, "you dare to mess with me! Dare to foil my plan!" He laughs again and a flash of silver glints. He leans forwards, close to me, as if he's going to kiss me. he winks and whispers 'Just in case.' He pulls the knife up and drags it along my arm. I scream wildly and he laughs still. Laughs harder. _

"Alice? Alice? What did you see…" Edward says but trails off. Along my arm, where the knife cut me is a think line of blood. That's wrong. Vampires don't bleed…

Suze:

"look if he did kill you both, this is bad. It's very bad. Neither of you can do anything. Promise…" I say, thinking deeply, I need a plan. May and Josh are staring at the door, their eyes wide with fear and horror.

"What the heck?" I open my mouth to say but no words come out, instead I turn to face the door.

There in pale, ethrical beauty with a look of evil and hatred burning his handsome face stand Kyle. And he's looking straight at me. I swallow deeply, in an attempt to breathe normally again.

"Well," He shrugs, "this changes things doesn't it?" I nod once and step back as Kyle steps forwards, Josh makes to step in font of me, to stop Kyle from hurting me. how brave, I think. Then I remember, Josh is dead. Because of the man sauntering towards me now.

I push Josh away, I can fight my own battles. If I die fighting a murderer, then so be it. I know the truth, and I hope somehow, the other two will spread it. I open up my arms. 'Come at me' I mouth. Facing my death, Kyle snarls deeply and leans in, but he's knocked out of the way by a huge surge of telepathic power.

"A gentleman never harms a lady." Jesse hisses at him, and Kyle leaps up.

"Her? A lady? You have to be kidding me!" Kyle laughs. Ouch. Jesse's fist collides with his face and I hear a bone crack. Jeez, that's got to hurt. Kyle pops his nose back into place though, ghosts heal too fast really.

"A gentleman does not speak in such tones young man." Jesse says, catching a fist before it hits him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you friggin' pirate!" Kyle yells and lunges forwards towards Jesse. It's over.

But Jesse steps aside swiftly at the very last second and Kyle smacks into the floor. "Did your mother not teach you any manners?" He asks and Kyle turns away from him, shaking his head. His hands up in surrender. Jesse has won.

But the fight's far from over, and boy do I know it.

Edward:

Why is Alice bleeding! She can't bleed! What the hell is happening.

"Alice! Please tell me that blood's fake." I plead, eyeing her with false certainty and a joking tone. It's not real, it can't be. But Alice looks at me with eyes so wide with fear and horror, that I know it's real. I breath in, one last breath so I don't attack. But I can't smell human blood.

The scent is warm, seductive, truly unique. Of strawberries, flowers and freshly cut grass. But not a scent I want to lap up, drink. A scent I admire, like a fragrance on display in a perfume store. I don't want to drink it.

I also can smell vampire venom, a subtle undertone.

Alice is bleeding for the first time since the 1920's. Alice is beeding.

"Carlisle!"

Suze:

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. His wide eyes questioning, he glanced over at Jesse.

"You gonna psychoanalyse me or what dude? We got forever." Jesse looks to me for guidance, but reaching for my dad's shirt under my pillow, a comfort blanket to me, I shrug. I don't know what to do.

"It started when my mom died, she was my whole family. Killed in a car crash. It was rough. I got mad, really mad. But then May came along, and for once, I lived in sunshine, I had a great best friend, I could see that now, and I had May. A drop of spring." He smiled sadly, and wiped a tear away, "But then May, well she got close to Josh, and one day she dumped me. So I got mad again, all my aggression burst out. So I crashed the car, and killed them both and myself. I figured why not? I had nothing to live for."

I stared at the floor, loosing a parent was hard, I knew that all to well. But it didn't condone what Kyle had done, in any way. In fact, it made it worse. Knowing how terrible the death of a loved one was, and then choosing to inflict that pain on others in the same way was vile. It was low. It was disgusting.

"Guys, I'm sorry." He smiled a winning smile and May got up to go and hug him, but both me and Josh placed a restricting hand on her shoulder and she nodded and sat down.

"We don't forgive you." Josh said, as cold as ice, not even glancing in his direction. Kyle nodded once and popped off.

"Josh," May said, "That was harsh."

"May! He killed us! Murdered us in cold blood. He doesn't feel any remorse either!"

"I know, but, something just, overwhelmed me. it just took control of me, it was saying in my head hug him, so I stood up to hug him." Jesse's expression fell flat and he glared furiously outwards. I looked at his and he feigned a smile.

"What Jesse?" I asked him. He shook his head in response and sighed. I continued to blink at him, and he nodded once.

"It looks like mind control Susannah. He's far, far more powerful than you and I thought."

I closed my eyes and flopped onto my bed, I just wanted to give up. I wasn't going to win this time. But I felt the three pairs of eyes looking at me hopefully, even though I knew that I was going to let them down, I also knew I had to try. I really had to try.

After all, I am Suze Simon the mediator I thought and laughed inwardly. What a joke!


	9. Chapter 8: Midnight Moon

Heya! Sorry it's late, I'm nasty I know! Anyway a couple questions might be answered, or given in this chapter, a main point but that's good right? I hope so! Anyway, reviewer love!!! Thanks Katoo! Awesome girl! Thank you prettyodd95, so who is hotter, the awesome Bredon Urie or Tom Felton (random I know, but meh). Cahbigaski thanks so much for reviewing again, you are one cool child!

Chapter 8: Midnight moon

Suze:

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling contemplating the afternoon's events. So much can change in ten minutes can't it? So, so much. But still, I hope things would work out for the best, foolish I know. But it's human instinct after all, to keep trying. So that's why he fooled me so easily. Me. Susannah Simon.

Then he appeared.

"I've been expecting you." I said, calm, cool and ready.

"You're not completely idiotic then." He snarled, his voice flat, no emotion or tone.

"I could say the same for you. But I won't." I hissed back at him.

"Did no one ever tell you curiosity didn't kill the cat? I did, and curiosity was framed. Wanna know why I killed it?" he asks leaning towards me, a faint smile on his lips. I shake my head, knowing it'll be a quip o do with me, "the cat had to much sass honey. Like you."

"Look, what do you want from me?" I hiss and he steps back, mock confusion on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, my sweet?" and he brushes his lips against my neck. Angrily, I hit him away, and he feigns hurt. He isn't. Monsters don't have any emotions. Except hate.

He turns to face the mirror and, he stares at it, one by one, on the mirror appear the words, _to the graveyard we shall go, _written in red lipstick blood red. A searing pain shoots through my arm with each letter, and I glance down at it and recoil in horror.

It's not lipstick on the mirror. It's blood. My blood. What's he doing? Never, never have I seen something so freaky weird. Never have I seen someone so powerful. Until now that is.

And tonight that power will definitely kill me.

Alice:

"Edward, Edward!" I shriek calling him out of his trace, he glances at me, and gasps again. "Edward! Get Carlisle! Get Carlisle! Edward!" he nods once and speeds off up the stairs.

I'm bleeding – how? How is that even possible?

"Alice, you're scared." A voice calls from behind, it wasn't a question. Jasper. I nod once, not looking at him. He walks over to where I stand and faces me.

"What's wrong?" He asks before recoiling in horror at the blaze of scarlet against my snow-white skin. "Alice?" I close my eyes and open them in a prolonged gesture and turn away. He takes a step back away from me, disgusted. And I nod once, if I could cry now, I would. But what he does next amazes me, he steps to my side and wraps his arms around me, sending a surge of calm through my now apparently working veins.

Carlisle walks over to me, calm as always not a hair out of place. He lifts my arm up and shakes his head.

"It's not an actual wound. Its just blood." He says, patting my shoulder reassuringly, and begins to walk away. Until Edward, calm and collected, says "Why is more blood gathering and pouring then? Right after she has a vision, and I'm guessing that's where she was cut in it."

Carlisle turns to face us and his expression is stern and flatter than I've ever seen it before.

"Children, it may be time I told you a story I must tell."

Suze:

I nodded once, and he winked and disappeared.

My phone began ringing, I glanced at it, it was a number I didn't know.

"Hi?" I whispered, terrified what if Kyle/

"Suze? Oh God! My friend, Jesse, is saying that you are in danger, and you can't go to a dark room tonight. Promise me?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Oh good, you know Jesse's a ghost then?"

"Wha? How?"

"Trust me, I know. I'm the mediator, and I'm off to make the world a better place for kids tonight no matter what!" I cried, exasperated. I don't need some perky pixie vampire telling me what to do! Then I hung up on miss little ray of sunshine from hell.

Haha, a vampire! I'm not only the girl who speaks with vampires. I'm the girl who speaks to – get this! – the dead! If anyone is a soul straight out of hell… it's me! I laughed inwardly, feeling a strange sense of cynicism and a strange sense of reality.

But it's okay I'm ready. Ready for the end. Ready to fight. This war has begun.

Carlisle:

Three of my children stood beside me, their expressions shocked and afraid. I opened my mouth to begin.

"Once, many years ago, when I was a member of the Volturi's guard, I came across an undead so powerful, so amazing that never in my existence have I come across anything like it again."

Edward looked at me before speaking. "By undead you mean?"

"Not a vampire, or a ghost. He can masquerade as both, he's so powerful, he can also appear to be human. The worst is, he can break through dreams and visons, make them real, make the effects the vision has on the person who's eyes it is, happen to the physic seeing the future. He can make anyone bleed without touching them. He needs blood, but only the blood energy, he doesn't need drink it." I sighed and Alice leapt up.

"I have to warn her!" she cried running to the phone. Who does she have to call?

Suze:

I stood in the graveyard, the midnight moon high above me. it's such a beautiful place, albeit such a sad one. And such a dangerous one.

A beautiful cool night, a clear sky and thousands of twinkling stars. All come out tonight. All come out to say goodbye.

My mom used to say when I was little, when you die you become a star, I guess that's where my Daddy went. And Andy.

"Hi Dad." I whisper to the stars, even though if I wanted to I could call him here. But tonight I have to face things on my own.

"Hello Susannah." A darkly seductive voice calls from behind me and all my nostalgia fades. He's here. And he has only one thing on his mind.

To kill me.


	10. Chapter 9: New Dawn

Ok, well let me start by saying: I think a HUGE apology is in order for me to give to you all. Its been how long since I updated? Well anyway much too long! But as usual, I'm going to thank all my lovely reviewers, I seriously owe you guys! Thanks Dearbhal, I hope that if you're still reading my never updated story this chapter has better time sequencing, read Growing up, Dearbhal wrote it, I got to chapter 5 before my friend told me to write this, and I can honestly say it was fantastic! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you emzigale07 for reviewing, I'm so glad! Thanks to Katoo too! Seriously check out her stories Psychic Bella and Twilight universe if you like twilight (I'm presuming you do, you're here.) they areawesome. Thank you PrettyOdd95 for reviewing to, and you'll find out who it is now, I figure the wait was way too long! CahBigaiski thank you for reviewing as always, you are completely brilliant! Anyways, my fantabulistic reviewers, you are all fantabulistic! Please review, I know it's cheeky since I never update and when I do I ask for reviews, but I will really try to update more often now, I'll try even, even, even more harder, just for you! Thank you to word bird for telling I should update cause it's been forever!

Chapter 9: New Dawn

Suze:

I turn to meet my fate, and he smiles, sickeningly sweet and attractive. I glare up at him, showing my immense hatred of him, but not my fear.

Never show your fear.

The cold moonlight casts shadows of his finely chiselled features. In the dark he is even more stunning. Even more deadly. He laughs a cruel sadistic laugh and steps forwards to approach me.

"So, we meet again Susannah. And I have an ultimatum for you, join me, or death." I look straight up into his eyes, I can see everything hissoul hides, deep, dark doom. Murder, a hatred so strong it fills every fibre of his being, every fragment of his existence.

Alice:

"She's in a graveyard right now, at midnight. With a dangerous creature of the night. I think we should help her." I say,

"Alice, it's dangerous!" Carlisle cries "you don't even know her."

"She won't go alone, Edward and I will go with her. I bet we can get Emmet to come too." Jasper responds, and Edward nods.

"I still don't like it."

"Well, with all due respect, that's a shame really. We're going."

"I'm coming with you then, I have to finish this once and for all." Carlisle sighs, defeated,

Suze:

"I would choose death over being with you forever. Always."

"But why?" he says, genuinely confused. He doesn't understand. He thinks death is the worst thing ever. It isn't. I've seen people so happy to get to their final resting places.

"Death isn't the worst thing ever. I will not become like you!" I yell, and he laughs and places a hand on my waist, with the other he strokes my cheek.

"I know you, I have seen every reincarnation of you since the dawn of time, you always give into me. You want to become one with the dark!" I shake my head, I push him away. This isn't possible, it isn't possible.

"I never would!" I hiss, closing my eyes to prepare for my death. I prepare for him to kill me in whatever scared freaked out way he can muster.

But my death doesn't come.

Jesse:

He holds her gently, in a loving embrace, he isn't hurting her. Yet. But a white hot rage burns up inside me. How dare he? How dare something as cruel, as evil as him, touch something as good as Susannah? How?

When I hear her deny his claims, see her close her eyes, I know it's time. I know I have to get rid of this vile demon that walks the earth among the rest of the damned.

I run towards him, all my aggression pushed up, ready to strike. My hands make contact with his shoulders and he falls to the ground. He didn't know I was com,ing. Good. This give me the advantage.

"Kyle," I hiss, "You will regret this descision. If you were not already dead, I would kill you."

"Oh! He's not dead!" an annoyingly chirpy voice from behind me calls, "he's way more evil than that!"

Suze:

I open my eyes, shocked, startled. I see Jesse pinning Kyle to the ground and the undead behind him, in what I can only assume are fighting postions.

The blonde, the little dark haired girl and the three boys, are all there. As well as a blonde man I've never seen. I guess he's there leader.

Jesse leaps back and stands behind Kyle, the vamps follow suit, forming a circle around him, blocking his exit. Blocking him from me. May appears behind me, Josh beside her, she smiles and hands me a photograph of Kyle and winks.

"Do your thing." She whispers and I nod.

_Okay, Edward, I know you're reading mind now, here's the plan. I'm gonna do an exorcism on Kyle, you and the vamps need to lure him into the centre of it. Got it? _

But Edward turns to me, and mouths "won't work."

_Why not? _

"Because he's not a ghost. He's a vampire ghost demon thing."

_Oh ok, lure him into the centre and I'll stab him with a twig!_

"This is not a time for jokes Susannah"

_Okay, okay! I'm sorry. What do I do?_

"Carlisle explained on the way over, the only thing that will work on Kyle is some form of religious defence, a cross, holy water, a bible even. But the ritual is complicated."

_So? I got rid of a ghost who tried to kill me and my friend with chicken blood before. It worked." _

"Well, we have to fight him, weaken him, so he isn't strong enough to return."

_Then I have to…? _

"You have to throw holy water at him, hold up a cross, and chant some holy words."

_Traditional vampire movie much? Anyway won't that hurt you? What do I say, where's my cross, my holy water?_

"The necklace you wear when you kick ghost butt of course, no it won't hurt me, and Carlisle had the written down, he shoved them in your pocket as we walked past you to get to kyle. And there's a church over there. Not rocket science."

_Oh okay. _I turn to go to the church.

"Susannah, I was kidding, your normal exorcism will do fine."

_Why did you DO that? That's so stupid!_

So you wouldn't do anything stupid while we fight Kyle, we've weakened him now in case you haven't noticed."

_Oh. _

I quickly drew out the appropriate shapes, and said the appropriate words, the place Kyle's picture in the centre. A whirling pattern of grey smoke lifted up into the sky.

"Now!" I yelled, and the circle moved, until Kyle stood in the centre of it.

The smoke engulfed him, and he was gone.

I don't think he'll be too badly missed.


	11. Chapter 10: Cold skin and beating hearts

Hellooo you awesome peoples! I know it's been forever and I am, so, completely, utterly, and totally DEAD. And feel free to kill me (look, put down the axe!) Okay, so I am now going to thank my lovely reviewers, but first I'm going to add. That the next chapter will be the epilogue, and then it will be finished. I'm planning a sequel though (which will have more frequent updates, new years resolution, though I'm gonna try to get it up even earlier than new year.) so this chapter is basically mush. Anyways, thank you to: Cahbigaiski for reviewing as always, I'm happy you liked it. I also want to thank PrettyOdd95 for reviewing every chapter since the first one, I know I don't update a lot, and so I'm really happy you stuck to the story instead of forgetting about it. Thank you to Emzigale07 for kind and detailed reviews every chapter, and pointing out my mistakes in every one, also your Harry Potter Fanfiction is one of the best I've read, seriously, if you like Harry Potter you will love this, so read it, please, it's brilliant. Thank you also to Katoo for reviewing, and I love please read her stories Phsyic Bella and Twilight Universe, they're amazingly . And also Pinta08, thank you very much for reviewing. now story time:

**Cold skin and beating hearts. **

Suze:

I got a lift home off Edward. I used it as an opportunity to grill him about Bella.

"Edward…" I began, staring out of the window and at the rain as it hit the ground.

"Yes, Suze?"

"I know you like Bella. She's nice, she's sweet and she'd understand if you wanted to tell her. I'm going to have to…"

"Why? And how would she understand?"

"Why do I have to tell her? Her and her dad are moving in with me, it's going to be hard keeping things from her if we're living together. Besides, it's dangerous not too, you and I both know something's going to get me eventually, they could get Bella too."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight hopefully –" I was cut off, my phine began ringing. Speak of the devil. It was Bella.

"Hi Bella!"

"Are you with Edward?" her voice was curt and short.

"yes, why?"

"I know what he is."

"You do? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's not mine to tell. Can I speak to him."

I shifted in my seat to face Edward. "Bella wants to talk to you. Pull over."

He nodded once and pulled over at the curb. He took the phone from me.

Edward:

"Hello?" I whispered softly into the speaker on the phone.

"Hello." Bella stuttered and I knew that if my heart still could beat, it would be thumping uncontrollably in my chest.

"I think it's best if we discuss this in person. Shall I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, my house at eight."

"Okay. Dress warm goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

Bella:

That morning I woke up early and took time in choosing my outfit. I knew it was vain and completely pointless, but I didn't want to look bad in front of Edward. I rummaged through my wardrobe, carefully selecting an outfit that was warm, but stylish. I settled on a light blue t-shirt with a black long cardigan. I wore a pair of thick black tights, and a grey tartan skirt. Last minute though, I changed my mind and decided on a pair of grey pinstripe trousers with a pair of black and white check vans. I would wear a parka as well.

I peered out of the window, and discovered to my horror it was not raining. Not it was not raining, but snowing, I added a thin dark blue net scarf around my neck and a black beanie to my ensemble.

At exactly eight o'clock Edward Cullen knocked on my door. I opened it and greeted him with a hand shake and small smile.

"Walk with me?" he asked in a voice that was as soft as velvet and as irresistible as a cold drink on a hot and sunny day. I nodded in response, and took the hand he held out to me to avoid me slipping on the ice.

His hand was cold, but so was mine, however I knew there was a far more paranormal reason for his hand to be cold than just a low temperature.

Edward Cullen was a vampire.

"Edward?" I asked my rough, hoarse voice breaking the awkward silence surrounding us.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know what you are."

"Then say it. No kryptonite is involved I assure you." He smiled obviously doubting my ability at guessing.

"Your skin is as cold as ice, you know what – most – people are going to say before they say it. I saw how fast you moved out of class, no human can go that fast without running, you are pale white, and when I sat next to you, I couldn't feel any warmth or a heartbeat in the silence."

"You do know."

"Edward, I know you're a vampire. I won't tell… anyone. I wouldn't. I can't. I swear."

"I know you won't."

"I know something else."

"What?" he asked me, his perfect bronze eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"That, since I first saw you, I've been in love with you. Which is why I have to go back to Phoenix. Because I can't be around you."

"I won't hurt you Bella. I won't hurt you."

"I know. Not physically at least. You have immense will power. But I can't be around you, not when I love you so strongly and so passionately. Not when the feeling isn't returned."

Edward caught my chin with his hand and stepped towards me.

"Bella, I love you too. Tonight, I was put in dangerous circumstances, and all I thought about was you. That I had to save you. Which is ridiculous because I know how rude it appears I have been to you. You should hate me. but the pull vampires have for their mates is irresistible, Bella, you are irresistible." Then he kissed me.

I pulled away, daring to look up into his angelic face. He smiled softly, and mouthing the words onto my wrist, he said "and so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb." I replied.

"And what a sick, masochistic lion."

**Ok, so was that really rushed? Did it not make sense? Tell me, please review! **


	12. Epilouge

**A/N: I know it's an update that can be classed as soon which (I hope) is why only one of you has reviewed. Thank you to Emzigale07 for being my (only) reviewer, and because no one read the last one… Grr…. I'm going to recommend her Harry Potter fanfiction seeing again. It's brilliant, and completely original.**

**Anyway… now for the epilogue.**

Bella:

Edward waited outside my front door, dressed in a tux and his hair blown back from his face by the wind. I was about to go the spring dance, an event I had sworn never to attend whilst living in forks. The fact it was now march seemed foreign and uncomprehendable to me, seeing as it was raining as though it was mid winter.

However, I had still been dressed in an ankle length, black satin, empire line dress that flowed behind me as I walked. It had a rounded neckline and straps, and beneath my chest a line of silver sequins, by Alice Cullen, Edward's fashion obsessed – and also vampire- sister. She had also twisted my curly hair up into a loose bun, with strands falling down around my face. She had then forced me into a pair of silver heels. All before disappearing 10 minutes before Edward left to 'get ready'. I was more inclined to think she was going to raid a Paris fashion show, than make a selection from her closest.

But when Edward arrived I forgot about calling Paris to warn them of a 4 foot 10 pixie look a like raiding their most prestigious catwalks. Because when you're face to face with an angel, it is incredibly easy to forget about the little things. Or not so little things. Because your entire mind becomes absorbed in the presence of said angel standing with a close proximity of you. He becomes all you can think about and everything you ever aspire to dream about. I call this the dazzling effect.

Edward has this quality in abundance.

We arrived at the dance fashionably late, and shortly after we arrived, so did the rest of the Cullens.

Alice was wearing in a light pink knee length dress with a floaty skirt and tighter bodice. It was strapless and she wore heels in the exact same shade of pink, however even in heels she was more than a foot shorter than Jasper. Rosalie's hair rumbled down her back in golden waves, she wore a daringly low cut scarlet dress, it had many layers each fringed with thousands of tiny red beads, and swirled around her ankles, and flowed across the floor as she walked, obscuring her shoes from sight. Every boy in the room looked at her with expressions filled with lust, and every girl with extreme envy.

Edward took my hand and led me onto the floor, and he twirled me round, claiming I was dancing.

"And you have prom at the end of the year to look forward to as well." He smiled, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Fabulous." I agreed, sarcastically.

"I love you, Bella, but I'm only going to stay as long as you want me to."

"Forever then?"

"Bella… I."

"If you make me… like you, we can be forever."

"forever…" Edward whispered, facing into the sunset.

I had forever with Edward… the prospect was so amazing I could hardly breathe.

Suze:

"Jesse, I, well I never did say thank you, for saving me that night."

"Susannah, I did nothing."

"You pushed him out of the, you distracted him long enough for the Cullens to get there. Jesse you saved my life."

"There's a reason for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well only time can tell,"

"So YOU don' know what you mean?"

"Well no, I don't" he laughed, and took my hand, "thank you Querida"

He smiled at me softly, and vanished to the other world.

I guess he doesn't know how madly in love I am with him.

**So it's over, but I'll post on here when the sequel is up, so don't take it off story alert just yet if you want to read the sequel.**


	13. NEWS!

Ok! Everyone the sequel is up! I will also be Pming people who have reviewed with the news. But I might forget! So whoops!


End file.
